


Minerva's Birthday

by dragking8586



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Genitailia mentioned., Nudity, Other, no sex yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragking8586/pseuds/dragking8586
Summary: Minerva is gobsmacked by the gifts for her birthday.  Snape is working on some new things.





	Minerva's Birthday

Minerva did NOT like celebrating her birthday. 4 October was fast approaching. She admonished her staff at meetings, making it clear she did not want any sort of celebration. Every one nodded. Everyone stole glances toward Severus. He only shrugged.

On the appointed day Snape checked with Flitwick, ensuring the choir was ready. He checked with the elves, making sure her favorite whiskey was in good supply. He checked with the head of her house, and a few other Gryphons for their required parts. 

"Severus! I don't want any display!" "Minerva! I've been holding them off! Surely you can't deny your house a token of their affection! It's just a cupcake with a single candle!" "A candle?" "Yes dear lady. A candle." They couldn't make a cake that big, he'd wanted to say, but thought better of it in time before his mouth ran away with good sense. "They'd flay and quarter me if they knew I've even told you that!" He emphasized. Hey-zuse Maria, he cursed inside his head. He wondered how she survived a marriage. He wondered how her husband did! Bloody...ahem! Had to control everything, even her own bloody birthday. How the bloody hell was he going to hide....ahem!

Near to the hour evening meal started, he cursed-inside-his-head for the second time today, his fellow colleagues for making him do this! He firmly rapped on her door. "Severus! I'd don't want any..." Her voice trailed, as she threw open the door. "Minerva!" His voice taking on the ever-suffering twinge this time every year. "Your two Prefects have asked me to collect you," he said a bit breathlessly, a hand on his chest, she noted. He equally hoped no house would get the bloody idea to make a penis shaped cake either, though the Celtic in her might have a laugh at that. Hell, he'd have a laugh at that. And eat it too. 

"Dear lady, if you'd be so kind," and he offered his elbow, which she gracefully accepted. They walked to the great hall together. She wore the beautiful green dress, with hat to match. "You do look lovely in green." "Thank you Severus." Of course no sooner did they enter the hall Minister Shackelbolt stood to greet them. "Severus..." Minerva grumbled next to him. "I've asked them to keep things low-key." "I suppose it's too late to beg off." "Indeed." He seated her in the chair to the right of Shakelbolt. Snape went around the other side of the table and sat across from her. Flitwick leaned in and asked Snape if he had "It". Snape patted his left breast where a pocket held "the" collective gift from all of the staff. Flitwick got the evening started with the choir singing Happy Birthday. Course after course of her favorite foods followed. Shackelbolt gave her a check from the Ministry to be given to her charity of her choice. Miniture cupcakes were offered for desert. The students headed by the "Golden Trio" gave her a scroll with "everyone's" signature and birthday wishes. Once the ribbon was removed, it commically unrolled down the length of the table. Several bottles of her favorite liquor, and then some were given. As things were winding down Snape removed the small box from the breast pocket he had previously patted.

"This is from all of us, er, the staff." Minerva took the box and opened it. Her eyes got big, then a tear formed. She hoped she brushed away in time. "It's beautiful..." "Traditionally of course," Snape continued. "The cladaugh is meant as an engagement ring, but we don't mean that way, of course. It's an expresion of our respect, and great affection." The band itself was an unsofisticated silver ring, but the center stone was perfect multi colored opal. Some of the students came over to admire it. Harry nodded his chin up to Snape. "You pick it out?" "Had it made." "Brilliant." While she showed it off and received the ooh's and ahh's, Snape slipped away. Harry knew he was going to do that, so followed him. Snape slowed once he was down the dungeon steps. "Professor?" Snape stopped up short, even though he suspected he was being followed. He waited until Harry was by his side. "Would you care for a nightcap, Mr. Potter?" 

"Yes, I'd like that." Snape resumed his trek. He opened the door to his quarters and stepped aside. "Not locked?" "It would be a foolish person indeed to come to my quarters at night." Harry chuckled. "Good point." Once inside the door magically closed quietly. "Sherry?" "Yes." Snape poured two glasses and handed one to Harry, who sat across from him. Snape unbuttoned some of the one's on his coat and crossed his lithe legs. "That was a very thoughtful gift, brilliant really." Snape nodded, bounced his foot and took a sip. "How do you like being a Auror?" "There's good and not so good." Harry swirled his drink. "I was waiting for the come-back." Snape glanced at him a long minute, then gave a sort of shrug. "I believe you already knew what I was going to say. Hardly seems worth the effort." Snape uncrossed his legs and slid his forearms across his spread thighs, holding the glass between his knees. Harry was sadened. War has changed everyone. Especially so for one nearly dying and left with physical scars as a daily unpleasant reminder. "I was sort of looking forward to it." "Sorry to disapoint." Snape knocked back his sherry and set the glass aside. He loosed the ascot he worn to hide the scars. Harry noted only part of them were visable. "Can I ask about your scars?" Snape sighed and leaned back. "If you must." 

Harry knew he was skating on thin ice, so tred lightly, he quietly warned himself. "Do they bother you?" "By the end of the day clothing is irritating." "Sorry to hear that." Snape waved a hand dismissivly. "Nothing a bit more sherry and a visit to the prefect's washroom can't resolve." "Ooh," Harry knocked back his sherry as well, "that sounds like a good idea. I think I'll visit myself before I leave. Goodnight then." Snape nodded. Harry showed himself out. He headed straight up the stairs that would take him to the prefect's washroom.

Snape poured himelf another sherry. He thought that was a strange visit. Anyway, he rarely visited the prefect's washroom, but decided he should treat himself. Uncharacteristically, he removed his coat. He headed up to the stairs that would take him to the warm, hopefully healing waters. When he arrived and began to disrobe, Flitwick came into the dressing area, drying off. "Professor," they greeted each other in turn. Snape wrapped one of those terry cloth towels around his waist and slipped his wand in the pocket intended for holding scribed object. When he rounded the corner, he spied Harry still in the hot-tub like waters.

Damn, Snape was going to show his bits to the Golden boy. Well, if rumors be true, Mr. Golden fancied both genders. So he strode forward and near the steps down, he loosed the tie and tossed the towel to the right and lowered himself into the rewarding heat. He paused a few seconds when the bubbling waters brushed his low hung balls. He hadn't realized he had tossed his head back and gaspsed ever so faintly. It did not escape the Golden boy's eyes. He admired the perfectly round balls, wishing he could suck them. He wondered if Severus might make noises if he nibbled that patch of skin behind his balls. Oh, gods. His own balls started to ache, his cock started growing impossibly hard beneath the cover of bubbles and water.

Snape settled in a spot opposite him. With a wave of his hand one of the jets turned on and Snape angled in front of it to hit his back. "Potter," he acknowledged, "Professor," Harry greeted back. Snape leaned back and rested his out streatched arms on the pool apron. He let his eyes drift shut. Harry just observed him for a time. Snape's chest was as narrow as his robes sugested and very little hair, just a tiny bit circling his nipples. Harry hadn't remembered Snape's head hair being that long. He noticed a few grey hairs along his face. For an older man, Snape looked good with his hair shoulder length now. Harry hoped he lets it grow more. Snape does have some muscles. Notably his right forearm. Of course, his wand hand. It probably is part of what makes him a nearly unbeatable duelist, Harry thought. Snapes calves were nicely muscled too. He also wondered if he could jack-off under the water. "Down boy," he admonished his wayward cock.

Holy cow, what was that? Harry laughed. Snape was snoring. Very softly. Harry hoped he wouldn't slip under the water. He stuck around a few minutes to make sure. Harry was feeling pruney, so he slipped out of the water. Just then Draco walked in. It must be 1 am now. Geeze, this must be Kings Cross on Saturday mornings. Draco nodded at Potter. "Asleep at the helm again?" Nodding toward his godfather. "Uh, yeh, wanted to make sure he didn't slip under." "Nah, he casts an anti-sinking spell on himself. Don't go just yet, Potter, you can help me." "What?" Potter was leery. Draco placed a toiletry bag quietly to the floor and dropped his terry cloth. He sat down on the apron between Harry and the pool steps. He fished in the toiletry bag and pulled out a bottle. Draco held it so Harry could read it.

"Shampoo!" Draco shushed him! "Look, if we get him lathered up, he'll have to let us rinse it out." "He'll hex us til next week! And what do you mean us!?" Harry almost shushed/screeched. "Maybe, but he doesn't have his wand right now. Potter, look, he's an instructor, Deputy Headmaster, and a head of House. He makes potions on the side including for the Defense professor, your father's friend, I think. He has lesson plans, bloody exams to mark, entertain Headmistress at least once a week! And all said above! He's bloody drained the end of day. Hell, Potter, he barely eats. Give us a hand, eh?" Draco slipped in the water and slowly approached the lightly sleeping black dragon. "And he's my godfather. He held me when I was born. He vowed to raise me if my parents couldn't. I have come to respect and have a bit of affection for him. I thought you might have a bit for him, too. Or...am I wrong?" They stopped mid-way treding water toward Snape. Draco turned to face Harry.

"You're not wrong," Harry conceeded. "Let's face the bloody dragon, and wear him out, and put him to bed for the weekend. I have most his answer keys, we'll grade his papers. The elves are are in cohoots!" "You're kidding"?! "Only the very old ones, 'cause they don't care if he tries to hex them, and they're bloody soft on the git!" Harry couldnt stop laughing. To himself, all be it.

Gently, as best they could, they got the black dragon's hair wet, then managed to get the shampoo in. They managed even to massage and rinse one turn out when he started to mutter and come awake. Draco made a mad dash for the pool steps and Harry was already half up them. Draco banashed the shampoo bottle at the last second. Snape dragged a lazy wet hand through his hair. Immedeately he was suspicious. He looked at Draco, then Potter. "Why do you two look...guilty?" Harry shrugged, Draco spread his hands. "Hey, Potter..." "Yeh, Quidich..." Both young men scampered off.

"My hair is probably green..."

**Author's Note:**

> Dear readers,
> 
> I've left this work undone b/c I left it to write shorter works, however I have serious writers block and I forgot where I wanted to go with it. And I forgot what "new things" I wanted for Snape to do. Suggestions welcome.


End file.
